geometry_dashfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Actualización 1.4
La actualización 1.4 fue la cuarta actualización de Geometry Dash. Introdujo principalmente un nuevo nivel, Clutterfunk, y fue lanzado el 26 de diciembre de 2013. También introdujo el portal de tamaño, que contrae al jugador y hace que sus acciones sean más rápidas, pero no acelera el nivel en sí. También introdujo nuevos obstáculos, ademas de añadir mas logros, iconos y naves. Vistas previas * El 28 de noviembre de 2013, RobTop publicó su primera imagen de pre-visualización de la versión 1.4 a través de sus cuentas de redes sociales. Representaba un nuevo portal lleno de baches, que resultó ser un portal de tamaño. Múltiples obstáculos también se destacaron en esta imagen, junto con los nuevos bloques.Geometry Dash (28 de noviembre de 2013). Facebook. 18 de enero de 2019. RobTop Games (3 de diciembre de 2013). «Geometry Dash update 1.4 is coming soon! Are you ready?» (en inglés). Twitter. 18 de enero de 2019. * El 3 de diciembre de 2013, RobTop subió su última imagen de vista previa para la actualización, que retrata cinco nuevas naves que serían desbloqueadas. Esto incluye la nave desbloqueada por completarse Clutterfunk.Geometry Dash (3 de diciembre de 2013). Facebook. 18 de enero de 2019. * El 22 de diciembre de 2013, RobTop notificó que la actualización 1.4 sería lanzada antes del 2014 (estimando que sería lanzada entre el 27 y 29 de diciembre) adjuntando una vista previa del nuevo nivel con varias de las próximas funciones.Geometry Dash (22 de diciembre de 2013). «Sneak peek of update 1.4!» (en inglés). Facebook. 18 de enero de 2019. * El 26 de diciembre de 2013, la actualización 1.4 fue lanzada al público.Geometry Dash (26 de diciembre de 2013). «Update 1.4 is out!» (en inglés). Facebook. 18 de enero de 2019. RobTop Games (26 de diciembre de 2013). «Update 1.40 of Geometry Dash is finally out!» (en inglés). Twitter. 18 de enero de 2019. Introducciones * Nuevo nivel, ¡"Clutterfunk"! * ¡Nuevas naves desbloqueables! * ¡Nuevos detalles de nivel, efectos y mucho más! * Nuevo modo de juego, ¡el portal de tamaño! 1.41 Poco después de que la actualización fuera publicada, RobTop se dirigió a los usuarios que estaban teniendo problemas con el crasheo del juego si tenían más de 500 estrellas o cinco niveles demons completados. El 28 de diciembre de 2013 se identificó y solucionó el error.Geometry Dash (27 de diciembre de 2013). «There is a bug that will cause the 1.40 update to crash(...)» (en inglés). Facebook. 18 de enero de 2019. Recepción Siguiendo la actualización 1.4, Geometry Dash recibió aún más su popularidad. Se incluyó en los "mejores Juegos Android En 2013" en la lista de MakeUseOf.com. El artículo dice: «''Son sólo siete niveles, pero estos son algunos de los mejores niveles que alguna vez se van a jugar''».Mihir Patkar (30 de diciembre de 2013). «Mobile Gaming Comes Of Age: Best Android Games In 2013» (en inglés). Make Use Of. 18 de enero de 2019. Introducción a Geometry Dash Lite El 26 de noviembre de 2013, ''Geometry Dash Lite'' tuvo la actualización 1.4 añadiendo lo siguiente: * ¡Nuevo nivel GRATIS: "Dry Out"! * ¡Desbloquea un nuevo personaje y color! * Corrección de errores y ajustes. Galería 1.4 Portals.png|Primera vista previa de la actualización: se ven diversos objetos y los nuevos portales. 1.4 Ships.png|Segunda vista previa: se puede apreciar cinco naves que estuvieron disponibles a partir de esa versión. SizePortalA-0.png|Portal de tamaño mini. File:SizePortalB-0.png|Portal de tamaño normal. Curiosidades * Esta fue la primera actualización que incluyó imágenes de vista previa para el lanzamiento. Referencias en:Update 1.4 Categoría:Actualizaciones Categoría:Portales